Christmas at the Lovegoods
by lunalove123
Summary: Takes place five years after final battle. Neville is back from Hogwarts for Christmas and is invited to the Lovegoods for Christmas. Neville starts to have feelings for Luna.
1. Chapter 1

Neville started to get off of the Hogwarts Express wishing he was still at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays. Professor McGonagall had made Neville go back to his apartment over the holidays officially ending his five-year streak of staying at Hogwarts and helping out with putting up the decorations. Ever since his Gran had died four years previously Neville tried to spend as much time as he could at Hogwarts.

Neville was used to being alone during his times away from Hogwarts. He and the sextet had kept in contact and had got together once in awhile but Neville started to feel awkward at them. After Hermionie and Ron, and Harry and Ginny had gotten married it was Luna and Neville who were the only singles left of the group. After Luna had left to do things for the Quibbler Neville stopped going because being with two married couples and being the only one single wasn't a situation that Neville particularly enjoyed very much.

He sighed as he watched the many families being reunited with their children after being apart for so long. He watched his many different students and some of them waved happily at him. He tried to put on a smile and wave back but he wasn't in a smiley type of mood and he felt like it was showing

Neville heard the sound of the horn on the Hogwarts Express go off and turned around to see the scarlet steam engine picking up speed and rounding the bend. Neville sighed knowing that he was stuck here in London for the next few weeks.

The platform was slowly emptying and soon it was only Neville and a few other families. Neville turned to take his trunk and aparate to his flat when he heard a familiar dreamy voice behind him, "Well Jade that sounds wonderful."

Neville turned around to see a head of waist length dirty blond hair. Neville was shocked to see Luna Lovegood standing a few yards from him talking to one of his third year students. He and Luna had been good friends during their school days and she made him feel like a part of the sextet of friends. After the war he and Luna had kept contact but she had gone to Sweden looking for the Crumple Horned Snorklack and hadn't heard from her since.

"Hi Luna," Neville said while walking over to her, "I didn't think that you of all people would be here."

At the sound of Neville's voice Luna looked up and when she saw him gave him a very wide grin. "Oh Neville, its so lovely to see you, I haven't seen you since my travels. I was picking up my cousin Jade," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice pointing at the girl, "She is staying with me and daddy over the holiday this year."

"That's great Luna. Did you find any Crumple Horned Snorklacks?  
"No I didn't, I thought I saw one but it got away from me. I still had a lovely time in Sweden though. What are you doing for the holidays Neville?"

"Oh… well… I was just going to go to my flat and spend a pretty quiet holiday there. I haven't gone and seen anyone for the holidays since gran died."

"Well if you have no place to go for the holiday then you can come to my house for Christmas. I'm sure Daddy wouldn't mind at all" Luna was looking up at Neville with her large silver eyes twinkling.

Neville smiled knowing that he couldn't say no to Luna, but he also knew that it would probably be a much more fun at Luna's house on Christmas. "Sure Luna, I would love to join you guys for Christmas, that is if your father doesn't mind."

Luna started jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Oh goody, I've told Daddy all about you and he wants to meet you. He'll just love you", Luna looked down at her watch and gasped, "Jade we are so late. I completely lost track of the time Daddy will already have the Gurdy Root ready for us." She then turned to Neville and said, "I'm so sorry Neville but I have to go. I hope to see you on Christmas."

With that she turned around with Jade and started to walk to the barrier. When she reached the barrier she turned around and waved to Neville giving him butterflies in his stomach. Neville waved back shyly and then they stepped through the barrier and disappeared through the wall.

Neville looked back at the wall for a few minutes before he found that he was the last one on the platform. Neville sighed, how could Luna do this to him again, she made him feel just so happy with himself. He hadn't felt this way since Luna left for Sweden, he and Luna had been best friends during school so why wouldn't he feel this way about Luna.

Neville made a mental note to write to Hermionie about his current situation, she always gave great advise about everything. Smiling to himself he aparated to his flat in the heart of London.

Neville was looking at his nearly empty flat. In the corner was a mattress and in the opposite end was an empty fridge, there was one chair in the middle of the flat the rest of the space was the concrete floor and the stonewall.

Neville then turned to look out of the window on the crowded street below. Why would did Luna do this to Neville had never felt this way for anyone before. Was it love?

Neville never had a girlfriend in all of his years so he didn't know the difference between love and friendship.

Deciding that his letter to Hermionie couldn't wait any longer he got out some parchment and a quill and lay on the ground starting to scratch at the parchment.

Dear Hermionie,

How have you and Ron been? Well I am back in London for the holidays because Professor McGonagall made me leave Hogwarts and hang out with other people other then the other Professors. Well she got her wish Luna is back from Sweden and she has just asked me to have Christmas with her and her family. I am really scared and I don't really know why though, she just makes me so happy and I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of her, which will probably happen though. Do you have any suggestions for me? I need as much help I can get.

Love,

Neville

Satisfied with his letter Neville called down his dark brown owl and attached the letter to him. When he let the owl out of the window Neville watched the slowly setting sun and the faint dot going towards the sunset, which was his owl.

Hoping to see a response from Hermionie in the morning Neville lay down on his mattress and went into a happier sleep then ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Neville woke up to the sound of a tapping on his window. He looked up to see his Barn owl back with a letter tied to his leg. Neville jumped out of bed and made his way to the window.

When he opened the window and his owl flew in Neville tugged at the letter attached to the owl. When he finally undid the knot he saw Hermionie's familiar handwriting on the outside of the letter. Neville quickly shook open the letter and scanned the letter.

Dear Neville,

I was so happy to hear from you, Ron has been in one of his grumpy moods lately and its nice to write to someone who will actually listen. Well I am happy to hear you are away from Hogwarts for once, you needed some time away from the school. Well about Luna I think that it is wonderful that you are not going to be alone for Christmas, I would invite you here if you weren't already going to Luna's. You and Luna have been good friends for a long time I think that it is only natural to start to have feelings for her. I just have to say that I am very happy for you two. You both are great people who need people in their lives, I know you have no experience in relationships before but neither has Luna so try to ease into it. I hope I'm not being too straightforward. I would recommend to bring something to the Lovegood's for dinner also act like you believe all those ridiculous things that Luna and her father talk about. That's all I can say at the time, write back soon I want to hear all about what happened during Christmas.

Love,

Hermionie

Stunned, Neville had to read the letter over a few times before he could really understand what the letter was saying. From the way that Hermionie was writing it seemed like she thought that he was having feelings for Luna.

Neville sat in the chair and felt a weight in his chest. Instead of making him feel better about Christmas with the Lovegood's Hermionie's letter had only made it worse. How was he to know if he had any feelings for Luna but Neville trusted Hermionie and she said that he was having feelings for Luna.

Neville had to act now and act fast; he needed to talk to someone else about what he should do. He immediately thought of Ginny, she had been Luna's friend for longer then anyone else so she probably knew what he should do about her. Neville was now determined not to mess up his time at the Lovegood's so he got out his wand and apperated to the Potter's.

Before Neville opened his eyes he could smell the salty sea and hear the crashing of the waves against the rocks below. He opened his eyes to see the large brick house, which belonged to the Potter's. For some reason Ginny thought that a house over looking an ocean would be a perfect place to raise kids.

Neville made his way up the stone pathway leading to the Potter's house. Neville knocked on the lion brass knocker on the front door and heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened revealing a rather disgruntled Ginny Potter who had an apron on. Motherhood had given Ginny a rather Molly Weasly aura around her, she always had a well kempt house and never let anyone go hungry. Neville noticed a slight bulge around her middle meaning that there would soon be a third addition to the Potter family.

"Oh Neville, what a surprise." Ginny said with her face lighting up, "I thought you were still at Hogwarts."

"I would be but McGonagall made me come home for the holidays this year so here I am."

"Well that's great Neville, I was just making breakfast for the kids. Would you care to join us?" she said ushering Neville through the door before he could answer. "Harry is outside practicing Quitich with James and Albus, Harry wants them to be the best Quitich players when they get to Hogwarts which won't be for very long but Harry never listens." Ginny pointed out the window and sighed, "I have a few more things to do feel free to sit down anywhere." With that she left leaving Neville in the rather cozy sitting room.  
Neville looked out the window and saw three broomsticks in the air. Nothing seemed to change, Harry had his kids up on brooms the moment they turned one. Ginny thought that they were too young but she still wanted them to be good at Quitich so she let Harry take them out.

"How have you been Neville?" Ginny said when she put a cup of tea in front of him, "I haven't heard from you in ages. I hope they are treating you well at Hogwarts."

"Oh yes," Neville said sipping his tea, "I've been fine, Hogwarts is treating me very well. I absolutely love seeing the students when they first see all the plants in the greenhouse."

Ginny looked at Neville, "You seem to have lost a lot of weight Neville, are the house elves slacking off on you or are you just dieting?"

"Oh no its neither, I'm eating just fine. I guess I have just been a bit more active then I used to be. Enough about me, how have you been?"

Ginny spoke of her daily life of watching the children while Harry was working. Neville had never seen her as a stay at home Mom, she always seemed so free and ambitious. He guessed that having kids could do that to people. She then told him that she was indeed pregnant with a girl.

After some time Harry, James and Albus trooped into the house looking exhausted. Harry was as surprised to see Neville as Ginny had been. Neville hadn't seen James and Albus since they were babies but now he saw that they grew into their parents, Albus looked like an exact miniature Harry.

After a quick breakfast with the Potter's Neville decided to tell Harry and Ginny why he was really there. The three of them were sitting around the small round table in the kitchen while James and Albus ran around the house like mad men.

"Ginny I came here to ask you something about Luna." Neville said in a shy voice and could tell he was blushing.

Ginny gave Harry a smug look and then looked at Neville, "You are starting to have feelings for her aren't?"

Stunned at how quickly Ginny had picked up on the reason for the conversation, Neville slowly nodded his head.

Ginny let out a shriek that scared James and Albus. When they were gone she said in a very excited voice, "When did you find out? Why now? What are you going to do with her? Tell me everything."

Luckily Harry stopped his wife from her rant, "Let him talk, I am as excited as you are but lets give him a chance to talk." Harry gave Neville a little wink.

"Well I guess it happened yesterday, I was getting off of the Hogwarts Express and Luna was there picking up her cousin. She invited me to have Christmas with her family and I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

At this Ginny clapped her hands and started to shout out different things that she would like and what to do with her. She then took him through a talk about how to act at the Lovegood's having gone there many times. After what seemed like hours of advise Ginny stopped breathing rather quickly.

Neville noticed that his mouth was open, how could all of these things be needed in a relationship? He thought that it would keep life much more simpler if he just stayed his normal self and never told Luna about his feelings. But he knew that both Hermionie and Ginny would personally skin him alive if he never did it. Why hadn't he kept his big mouth shut?

Neville left the Potter's after a lunch and a new found confidence. Ginny had made a list of all the things that he should do and shouldn't do and what to bring to the Lovegood's. Now that he knew what to do Neville felt like he could have a good Christmas with the Lovegood's and that he wouldn't make too much of a fool in front of them.

Neville then apperated to Diagon Alley to buy things that Ginny had put on a list of things to buy for Christmas.


	3. Shopping for Luna

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. All the reviews really made my day so I want to say thanks**

Neville looked down at the list that he had received from Ginny and was shocked at what was on the list.

Things to buy Something to share with everyone

Sunflowers (Neville trust me on this one)

A present for her, something small and sweet

Things not to buy

Something that only Luna can eat like chocolates

Roses

Don't buy something for everyone

These are just some of the things you should and shouldn't buy, just buy these things Neville and Christmas will go smoothly.

Neville was confused; he had always thought that roses and chocolates were something everyone bought someone they liked. Also wouldn't it be strange just buying Luna a gift instead of everyone. Neville had a strange feeling about this but it was Luna who he was buying things for so Ginny would know what he should do.

Neville then took a deep breath and walked into the small bakery near the entrance near Diagon Alley deciding that he should get a cake or something along those lines for the dinner.

"What can I do for you me dear?" said the stout sweet looking women behind the counter of the shop.

"Oh yeah, I was looking for something that would be able to feed more then four people." Neville said as he looked at the small pastries.

"Well have you taken a look at these new dragon cakes, they are rather tasty and can feed a lot," the lady said pointing at a small rack of cakes, "and I can ice them in any color that you would like."

"Oh yeah I'll take one of those." Neville said, "I'll have yellow icing on the cake." He said quickly thinking of what color Luna would like.

The lady looked confused and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ok then yellow it is," she said while icing the cake, "I have never had to ice a yellow cake of all things

Ten minutes later Neville walked out of the bakery with the cake in his hands feeling rather proud of himself. He had at least gotten one thing on Ginny's list; it was better then getting none.

Neville then decided to go to the flower shop. When he saw the flowers Neville sighed, he could tell that these flowers weren't tended to correctly and he was about to give the owner a talk about how to take care of plants but restrained himself. He then bought a few sunflowers, which looked as if they were at the end of their lives.

Neville then looked down at the list, just a present for Luna left Neville said to himself. This was the thing that he had been dreading the most how was he supposed to know what Luna would like? She had always loved strange things but Neville thought that he should get her something that she wouldn't be expecting but what.

Neville went through a couple of stores in which he saw nothing that he thought that Luna would like. He saw a book in Flourish and Blotts called "How to find mythical creatures", but he was sure that she already had the book.

It was not until he reached a small jewelry shop that he saw something that he was sure that Luna would absolutely love. He had not been planning on going into the shop but when he passed the window one of the pieces on display made him stop. It was a pair of yellow and orange earrings with a hummingbird on each of them; to go with it was a yellow and orange necklace with the exact same hummingbird as its pendant.

Feeling like this was a perfect gift for Luna, Neville walked into the small shop rather excitedly. When he stepped into the shop he was surrounded by many different glass pieces. They looked very nice to Neville but he was sure that Luna wouldn't enjoy any of them.

Neville then walked up to the counter where a young man was standing behind the counter looking rather bored.

"Hi," Neville said, "I would like to see the set in the window, the one with the hummingbirds."

The man looked up at Neville and looked confused, "You really want to buy that set? The owner put that out to try to make someone like you buy it, it has been in the shop for the longest time. Well its no mystery why, it looks really weird and the colors are just so tacky."

"Well let's just say that the girl who I'm buying it for has a very different taste in things then you and I." Neville said.

The man chuckled and got up from his stool to get the set. He returned with a small black box and held it out to Neville to look at it.

When Neville opened the box any doubt that Luna wouldn't absolutely love the set disappeared immediately. He knew that he wouldn't have bought it for his Gran if she was still alive, but it had an air to it that just said Luna.

Neville closed the box and said to the man, "Its perfect, how much is it?"

"That would be eight galleons," he said, "You got one freaky girlfriend if she would like this." He said when Neville handed him the money.

"Well she's very special and she's not exactly my girlfriend." Neville finished this with a tone of defeat.

"Don't worry man, if you want a girl the way to their heart is a gift, and if you know she will like this then you will are in the clear." The man behind the counter told Neville as if he had a lot of experience with girls, which Neville surely doubted.

Neville thanked the man and made his way out of the store. The cobbled streets of Diagon Alley were now nearly deserted with most of the occupants having already finished with their shopping.

Neville stopped for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron and chatted with his old school mate Hannah Abbort who was now the landlady of the pub.

Neville then apperated back to his flat feeling a lot more confident about Christmas after his shopping. He actually had a feeling that everything would actually go smoothly and with Ginny and Hermionie's help there was no way that he could go wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Neville spent every moment of the week leading up to Christmas making sure he knew what to do at what times and how to act. He would average about five owls from Hermionie and Ginny each day giving him last minute advice and new ideas.

When Neville woke up on Christmas day he wanted to stay in bed for a few more minutes but there was a tapping at the window. He looked up to see a large Tawny owl at the window with a letter on its leg.

The owl intrigued Neville because it wasn't either Hermionie or Ginny's owl, which he had grown accustomed to seeing throughout the week. He quickly hopped out of bed and opened the window. The owl hopped onto the floor and gave him a soft hoot.

Neville quickly untied the letter and felt himself gasp as he saw the all too familiar handwriting of Luna Lovegood on the outside of the letter.

Getting over the initial shock of seeing Luna's handwriting Neville ripped the letter open and scanned through the letter.

Hi Neville,

I hope that your week back was nice. I am writing this because of you coming over for Christmas tea, I hope you haven't forgotten. (How could he have Neville thought to himself). Well I am very sorry to say this but we will be unable to have Christmas at my home this year. Daddy is having a group of people from the Prophet over for dinner; he is hoping to write a column everyday in it. Well Daddy would rather not have me and Jade in the house during the meeting so I was wondering if we could have Christmas tea at your house, I was thinking around seven or so. I know this is rather last minute but Daddy really wants this column. You don't have to make your house too spectacular; I will even bring the tree and food. Owl me back and tell me if this is a problem.

Hoping to see you soon

Luna

Neville starred at the letter for a few minutes with his mouth a gap. Luna in his flat? How could this be happening? How was he supposed to make his flat look good enough for Luna and Jade to have Christmas here?

After getting over the initial shock of having Luna Lovegood in his flat he glanced at the clock, it was nearly nine; he only had ten hours to make his flat look good. Neville took a look around his flat and felt himself deflate, he only had three pieces of furniture how was he supposed to make his flat look good with only three pieces of furniture.

Neville quickly wrote three letters; one to Luna saying it was ok for her to come over for tea, and two distress calls to Hermionie and Ginny. As Neville watched his and Luna's owls flying with letters he felt like this was getting way too complicated.

Over the next few hours Neville cleaned and dusted every inch of his flat. At about noon there was a knocking on the door and he felt his heart sink, she couldn't be here yet could she?

Neville walked cautiously towards the door and opened it very slowly. Instead of seeing Luna he found Ginny and Hermionie ready for action.

"We're sorry we couldn't be here earlier Neville, the boys wouldn't let us leave till now," Hermionie said as she pushed past him and stepped into his flat, "I just couldn't believe it when I got your owl this morning, everything has to be just perfect."

"Neville you weren't lying when you said there was a lot of work to do here." Ginny said as she examined the still dusty floor.

Neville, Hermionie, and Ginny spent the next few hours cleaning, dusting and refurbishing Neville's flat. Hermionie and Ginny had both brought some furniture from their houses, which they didn't use.

By the time they were finished his flat was unrecognizable. The usually blank walls were now covered with photographs of the sextet through their years. There was no more open space due to the couch, stereo, mantel, table, and chairs brought from Hermionie and Ginny's houses. There was not a speck of dust anywhere and the floor was gleaming.

"I really don't know how I can thank you two for all that you have done," Neville said as Hermionie and Ginny had to go to their own Christmas teas, "this place would still be a dump without you two."

"It was no problem at all, it was actually rather fun. Remember I have a turkey in the oven, it should be ready at about half past six." Hermionie said waving to Neville.

"The way that you can thank us is by not messing this up Neville," Ginny said prodding him, "I have been waiting for this to happen for years and you better not mess this up in one night."

Ginny was then pulled away by Hermionie who gave him one last wave before apparating. Neville chuckled to himself as he closed the door, Ginny and Hermionie must love playing matchmaker for him.

Neville turned to look at his newly renovated flat, he had to give it to Hermionie and Ginny they really did know how to decorate a home. Everything seemed perfect and it also seemed to fit Neville's personality.

Neville cheeked his watch and saw that it was nearing half past five. He had an hour to get ready for tea before he had to pull out the turkey.

Neville took a quick shower and changed into a sweater that his gran had given to him a few years before she died. He was surprised to actually feel like he was prepared for Luna's arrival, the flat had never looked better and he actually looked nice for once.

Neville had pulled out the turkey and was starting to make a pie for dessert. Right when he put the pie into the oven he heard a soft knocking at the door.

Neville quickly turned to the clock and sure enough it was seven, feeling nervous he made his way to the door to let Luan and Jade into his flat.


End file.
